


Klaus and Allison share a joint

by My_Beautiful_Idiot



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Screenplay/Script Format, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beautiful_Idiot/pseuds/My_Beautiful_Idiot
Summary: Pre-series (maybe six months before the start?). The title really tells you everything.





	Klaus and Allison share a joint

**Author's Note:**

> so i was rewatching an episode of the umbrella academy recently and saw that shot of allison smoking out the window and i went hey??? what if she and klaus used to share joints??? then i just wanted to see that so this is that. i haven't posted on here in so long and i chose to do a script because really, i need the practice. pls remember that even though this is in script format, this is still fanfiction. i was just having some fun with the characters, this is in no way affiliated with the TV show. 
> 
> word count: 1421  
> page count: 8 (incl. title page)
> 
> pls enjoy. i appreciate feedback if u have any!

[Link to script.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MrIjGLUgFdtMddQ527_vgoGQhSD0vvb7/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
